


Goodbye, John

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Faked Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese Watson, sempre più pallido e preoccupato. C’era qualcosa che non andava. C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava, poteva sentirlo nel tono di voce del suo amico.<br/>«Devo chiederti scusa.» riprese Sherlock. «È tutto vero.»<br/>«Cosa?» ansimò John. <br/>Holmes sospirò. «Quello che hanno detto su di me.» disse. «Io ho creato Moriarty.»<br/>«Perché lo stai dicendo?» chiese immediatamente il dottore, sentendo una terribile stretta al cuore. Non era la verità, lui lo sapeva. Conosceva Sherlock e quella non era la verità. Non poteva essere la verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, John

 

 «John» la voce flebile di Sherlock dall’altro capo raggiunse l’orecchio di John mentre correva verso il Bart’s.

 «Sherlock, stai bene?» chiese immediatamente.

 Il consulente investigativo lo ignorò. «Voltati e torna indietro.» ordinò soltanto.

 «No, sto arrivando.» replicò John schivando un passante.

 «Ti prego, fai come ti dico.» lo implorò Holmes.

 Sentendo la sua voce incrinarsi e tremare attraverso l’apparecchio, John si bloccò in mezzo alla strada. «Ok. Dove?» chiese riprendendo a camminare.

 «Fermati lì.» lo bloccò Sherlock, quasi sapesse con esattezza come il medico si stesse muovendo.

 «Sherlock…»

 «Ok, guarda in alto.» aggiunse Holmes. «Sono sul tetto.»

 John sentì il cuore fermarsi nel petto, sollevò lo sguardo e lo vide. Era là, sul tetto del Bart’s, una macchia nera sullo sfondo grigio offerto dalle nuvole che coprivano il cielo di Londra. «Oh, mio Dio.» gli sfuggì.

 «Non posso scendere, quindi dovremo procedere in questo modo.» proseguì il consulente investigativo.

 «Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese Watson, sempre più pallido e preoccupato. C’era qualcosa che non andava. C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava, poteva sentirlo nel tono di voce del suo amico.

 «Devo chiederti scusa.» riprese Sherlock. «È tutto vero.»

 «Cosa?» ansimò John.

 Holmes sospirò. «Quello che hanno detto su di me.» disse. «Io ho creato Moriarty.»

 «Perché lo stai dicendo?» chiese immediatamente il dottore, sentendo una terribile stretta al cuore. Non erala verità, lui lo sapeva. Conosceva Sherlock e quella non era la verità. Non poteva essere la verità.

 «Ho mentito.»

 «Sherlock-»

 «I giornali avevano ragione.» lo interruppe il moro. «Voglio che tu lo dica a Lestrade e alla signora Hudson e a tutti quelli che vorranno ascoltarti. Voglio che tu dica a tutti che ho creato Moriarty per scopi personali.» fece una pausa, quasi si aspettasse un commento da parte del dottore.

 «Ok, ok, Sherlock, stai zitto.» replicò John con rabbia. «La prima volta in cui ci siamo visti, il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti, sapevi tutto riguardo mia sorella, giusto?»

 Una risata leggera, mista ad un ansito, lasciò le labbra del consulente investigativo. «Nessuno è così intelligente.» mormorò in risposta.

 «Tu sì.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, anche se sapeva bene che l’amico non avrebbe potuto vederlo. «Ho fatto delle ricerche. Prima di incontrarci ho fatto delle ricerche per impressionarti. È stato solo un trucco. Un semplice trucco.»

 John ansimò e scosse il capo. «No.» quasi ringhiò. «Smettila. Smettila, Sherlock, basta.» se sapeva che non era la verità, perché quelle parole facevano così tremendamente male? Decise che doveva andare da lui. Doveva guardarlo negli occhi. Doveva poterlo guardare negli occhi per capire se stesse mentendo oppure no. Ma Sherlock captò il suo movimento.

 «No!» esclamò Holmes. «Rimani dove sei. Non muoverti.»

 John sollevò una mano. «Ok.»

 «Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me.» lo pregò. «Ti prego, fallo per me, John.»

 «No…» ansimò Watson.

 «Questa telefonata…» la voce tremò e si spezzò. «È il mio biglietto. Non è questo che fanno le persone? Lasciare un biglietto?» chiese.

 E solo in quel momento John capì. Un brivido serpeggiò lungo la sua spina dorsale. «No… Sherlock, ti prego. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, qualsiasi cosa tu… possiamo sistemarla. Posso aiutarti a sistemare tutto.» come poteva fermarlo? Come poteva? Era troppo lontano, non sarebbe mai arrivato in tempo.

 «Non c’è nulla da sistemare.»

 «No…» gemette John. «No, perché dici questo?»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Perché è la verità.»

 «Non è vero.» replicò con voce ferma. «Non è vero. Io ti conosco, Sherlock. Tu non sei un bugiardo, non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere.» disse «Sei un brav’uomo, non avresti mai creato Moriarty solo per-»

 «Il fatto che tu non ci creda non cambia la realtà.» lo interruppe. «Non cambia nulla.»

 «Sì, invece!» esclamò. «Cambia tutto, Sherlock, perché io so chi sei.»

 « _No._ » ringhiò il consulente investigativo. «Mi dispiace, John, devo… devo dirti addio.»

 John ansimò. «No! No, fermati!» gridò. «Ti prego. Ti prego, non farlo.» le lacrime gli rigarono le guance e trattenne a stento un singhiozzo. «Ti amo, Sherlock. Ti amo.» disse tutto d’un fiato. Forse sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo, così. «Ti sto implorando, ti amo, non puoi farlo…»

 «Addio, John…» mormorò Sherlock, poi gettò il telefono alle sue spalle e si mosse in avanti. Il suo corpo cadde nel vuoto.

 « _Sherlock!_ »

 

 «Me lo dia.» ordinò Lestrade parandosi davanti a uno dei suoi sottoposti che stava per infilare il cappotto di Sherlock in una busta per portarlo al laboratorio e analizzarlo.

 Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e tentò di protestare. «Ma signore, dobbiamo-»

 «Non mi interessa.» lo interruppe Greg allungando una mano verso di lui. «Me lo dia.» sillabò in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. «Se ci saranno problemi ne risponderò io direttamente.»

 Il giovane poliziotto esitò, ma dopo un momento prese il cappotto tra le mani e lo porse all’Ispettore, che si allontanò lungo il corridoio dell’obitorio in silenzio, stringendo tra le mani l’unica cosa rimasta di Sherlock Holmes.

 

 Greg uscì in strada e si avvicinò all’ambulanza dove John stava seduto con la testa fra le mani e il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi. Vedendo il militare così esposto e fragile gli spezzò il cuore. Gli occhi si velarono di lacrime, che si impose di trattenere.

 Avanzò fino a trovarsi accanto a Watson e poi, sollevando il cappotto, glielo adagiò sulle spalle.

 John sollevò il capo di scatto. Studiò attentamente il cappotto e quando si accorse che era quello del suo migliore amico, lo prese per i lembi e si strinse nelle spalle, inspirando profondamente il profumo che ancora emanava. Poi i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Greg e non ci fu bisogno di parole. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse fu abbastanza eloquente da fargli capire che gli era grato per ciò che aveva appena fatto.

 Lestrade allungò una mano verso di lui. «Andiamo a casa, John.» sussurrò.

 John la osservò per un momento, poi poggiò la propria mano su quella dell’Ispettore e si lasciò aiutare a mettersi in piedi.

 Un infermiere si avvicinò, bloccandoli entrambi e facendoli voltare verso di sé. «Non può andarsene, dottor Watson.» sbottò.

 Greg si parò tra lui e l’amico. «Penso a io a lui, non si preoccupi.»

 «Non può farlo.» replicò il paramedico. «Senza offesa, signore, ma lei è un poliziotto. E noi dobbiamo prima accertarsi che stia bene e che-»

 «Io credo che abbia visto abbastanza, oggi.» lo interruppe Lestrade. «Perciò adesso il dottor Watson verrà a casa con me. Sarò io a prendermi cura di lui. Arrivederci.» prese John per un braccio e lo trascinò lontano dal Bart’s e lontano da Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Scusate, ma proprio non ce la faccio. Al posto del sangue nelle vene mi scorre l’angst.  
> Altra Johnlock♥, altro dolore e tutto a causa di post qua e là su internet… uff…  
> Be’, in ogni caso non ce l’ho fatta e ho dovuto pubblicarla subito dopo averla scritta. Perciò chiedo scusa per eventuali errori. ^.^”  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, credo che non ci sia bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni…  
> A presto, Eli♥


End file.
